Stay In Shadow
by Craziest Laziest Angel OnEarth
Summary: Hermione Granger tengah berada dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya, dan hanya satu orang yang mampu menyelamatkannya... Seorang pria yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan.
1. Don't be Afraid to the Darkness

_Don't be Afraid to the Darkness_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Harry Potter masih kepunyaan Bunda Rowling:)**

**A/N: Setting tahun ketujuh, ada sedikit penggalan dari 'Relikui Kematian':D**

**Warnings: Darkfic. (Don't like? Don't read)**

.

.

"_Tapi apakah kau dengar apa yang Fred katakan?" Harry bertanya dengan bergairah: kini siaran itu telah usai, pikirannya kembali lagi pada obsesinya semula. "Dia sedang pergi! Dia masih mencari tongkat sihir itu, aku tahu!"_

"_Harry..."_

"_Ayolah Hermione, kenapa kau tak mau mengakuinya! Vol-"_

"_HARRY, TIDAK!"_

"_-demort tengah mencari Tongkat Elder."_

"_Nama itu tabu," Ron berbisik, melompat ketika mendengar suara berderik dari sesuatu yang patah di luar tenda. "Sudah kubilang, Harry, sudah kubilang kita tak boleh mengucapkan namanya lagi- kita harus membuat perlindungan lagi disekitar kita— cepat- itu adalah cara mereka menemukan-!" Tapi Ron berhenti bicara dan Harry mengetahui apa sebabnya. Teropong Pengintai telah menyala dan mulai berputar diatas meja; mereka mendengar suara-suara yang semakin dekat: kasar dan bersemangat, Ron menarik Deluminator dari sakunya dan mengkliknya, lampu di tenda mati semua._

"_Keluarlah dari sana dan angkat tanganmu!" terdengar suara parau dari kegelapan. "Kami tahu kau ada di dalam! Ada setengah lusin tongkat sihir mengarah kepadamu dan kami tak peduli siapa yang akan kami kutuk!"_

_- Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian_

_._

_._

_._

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat kesadarannya kembali adalah betapa dingin tanah tempatnya berbaring. Aroma daun-daun basah dan tanah yang lembab sehabis tersiram hujan sungguh menusuk penciumannya.

Hermione perlahan membuka matanya, melihat ke atas, ke pepohonan yang rapat. Tidak menyisakan sedikitpun celah untuk melihat langit malam yang gelap.

Gadis itu mencoba bangkit, beralih ke posisi duduk, dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Demi Godric," Di sisi kanan kirinya ada tubuh-tubuh tergeletak tak bergerak, dada mereka tidak kembang kempis seperti saat paru-paru masih menghirup ataupun menghembuskan udara. Jelas terlihat bahwa mereka semua telah meninggal. Sebagian dalam posisi tertelungkup, namun ada pula yang telentang, dengan tatapan mata kosong seolah melihat kengerian yang luar biasa.

Mereka semua berjubah hitam malam, berperawakan tinggi besar. Sulit dipercaya ada orang yang mampu melumpuhkan gerombolan yang tampaknya tangguh itu.

Selusin.

Dua belas jenazah pria yang ia duga sebagai Pelahap Maut terbaring di segala penjuru, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Hermione bergidik ngeri, mengingat peristiwa sebelum ia pingsan di tanah.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sedang mandengarkan siaran radio ketika Harry tidak sengaja menyebut nama Voldemort.

Kesalahan besar, karena secara langsung tenda mereka dikepung oleh anak buah setia Sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Trio Emas Gryffindor berusaha keras melarikan diri, menembus bagian belakang tenda tempat mereka bersembunyi, menerobos semak dan pepohonan hutan, mencoba menyelamatkan diri meski dari segi jumlah mereka kalah telak.

Beberapa Pelahap Maut bermunculan, membantu enam orang yang sebelumnya mengepung mereka. Hermione sempat menghitung cepat jumlah pengejarnya. Dua belas lawan tiga. Dua belas pasukan Voldemort lawan tiga remaja pelarian Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berlari serampangan ke segala arah. Mereka tetap terpisah meski sudah berusaha saling berdekatan.

Kutukan-kutukan berbahaya melintas di atas kepala, teriakan kasar dan marah terdengar mengancam nyawa.

Hermione nyaris menyerah saat dia rasakan tenaganya terkuras habis, oksigen di paru-parunya menipis. Pandangan matanya mendadak gelap, seolah ada bayangan yang tiba-tiba menyelubunginya. Saat itu, dia pikir salah satu mantra Pelahap Maut berhasil mengenainya.

Dia sangat beruntung karena kutukan yang mengenainya bukanlah Avadra Kedavra.

Tapi, apakah Harry dan Ron seberuntung dirinya?

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione berusaha berteriak, tapi suaranya begitu parau. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri, berpegangan pada batang pohon. Langkahnya tertatih, tubuhnya berusaha menahan dingin yang perlahan merambati kulit.

Kemana Harry dan Ron? Siapa yang mengalahkan para Pelahap Maut itu?

"Harry! Ron!"

Hermione berdoa, untuk keselamatan teman-temannya, berharap mereka baik-baik saja. Saat ini, hanya Harry dan Ron yang ia punya. Kedua orang tuanya hidup aman di Australia, sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa Hermione ada. Jika gadis keturunan Muggle itu kehilangan kedua sahabatnya juga, entah dia bisa bertahan bertarung sendiri atau tidak…

Hermione baru berjalan seratus meter dari tempatnya semula ketika ia melihat sosok misterius di antara batang pepohonan. Sebuah siluet seorang pria yang berdiri dua ratus meter di depannya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, satu menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk mengayunkan langkah, berjalan mendekati Hermione.

Secercah sinar bulan yang berhasil menembus rapatnya pohon, memberi pencahayaan yang cukup bagi Hermione untuk melihat wajah tirus di depannya.

Hermione tercekat, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Wajah yang sebisa mungkin ia hindari selama lebih dari tujuh tahun.

"Kau!"

Tongkat dan kutukan siap, rasa dingin terlupakan saat seluruh tubuh Hermione terpicu adrenalin untuk melindungi diri.

"Paranoid sekali, Granger," Draco Malfoy berkata tenang, mengibaskan tangan kanannya malas-malasan. Tongkat yang digengam Hermione terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah, jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kau tidak akan memerlukannya, bahaya sudah lewat," Seringai khas menghiasi bibir pucat Draco, sama sekali tidak memberi efek menenangkan.

Gadis bermata coklat di depan Draco masih tampak waspada, tidak mempercayai begitu saja pewaris Malfoy Manor itu.

"Mau apa kau, Malfoy? Mengejar kami untuk kau serahkan pada Tuanmu?" sindir Hermione tajam, tidak sedikitpun menampakkan ketakutan. "Dengan ataupun tanpa tongkat, aku masih bisa melawan!" Sejujurnya, Hermione tidak terlalu yakin, tapi darah Gryffindornya terus menuntut untuk bertindak dan berkata dengan berani.

"Granger, Granger, Granger…" Draco menggeleng-geleng prihatin, seolah ia adalah guru yang berhadapan dengan murid nakal, "Keras kepala dan galak. Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya?"

Hermione mendengus, Draco tersenyum kecil dan berkata pelan, "Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku suka padamu."

Mata coklat Nona-Tahu-Segala menyipit curiga, "Ap-apa?"

"Aku suka padamu, Granger. Kuharap kau tidak tuli, karena kalau ya, berarti aku harus mencari gadis lain."

Hermione tertawa hambar tanpa humor, "Kau gila, Draco Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy menyatakan perasaannya di tengah hutan yang gelap, dengan jenazah Pelahap Maut terbaring tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan saat dua sahabatnya menghilang?

Situasi sungguh gila dan sulit dipercaya.

"Ya, tertawa semaumu. Aku tahu perasaanmu juga sama."

"Tidak!" Aku tidak punya perasaan lain padamu selain benci!

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!" Tidak ada perasaan lain pada Ferret busuk ini kecuali benci! Ya, kan?

"Kau ingin kita bertengkar di tempat ini, Granger?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sungguh?"

"Aku tidak punya masalah bertengkar denganmu di mana saja, Ferret!" Tangan Hermione sudah terkepal, bersiap-siap meninju Draco jika pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu! Kau harusnya berterima kasih, Darah-lumpur!"

Hermione langsung terpaku, bingung dengan informasi yang didapatnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Apakah ia salah dengar? Draco Malfoy menyelamatkannya? Dari kejaran dua belas orang yang lebih kuat? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Mereka mengejarmu, berniat mencelakakanmu. Aku harus membunuh mereka," Tidak ada penyesalan dalam suaranya, ekspresinya melunak saat menatap mata Hermione, "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja?" kata Hermione ketus, yakin bahwa semua hanya bualan Draco. "Kau salah satu dari mereka, Pelahap Maut setia seperti ayah dan bibi kesayanganmu."

Tidak akan pernah mudah bagi Hermione untuk mempercayai siapapun dengan latar belakang sekelam keluarga Malfoy. Mempercayai keluarga berdarah-murni itu sama saja dengan mengumpankan diri ke mulut naga.

Hermione menyadari kelancangan kata-katanya. Gadis itu mengira Draco akan berteriak atau menyerangnya, tapi di luar dugaan, pemuda bermata kelabu itu hanya tersenyum sedih, melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Tanda bahwa ia tidak akan lagi memancing debat.

"Aku mengerti, Granger. Tapi untuk pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya, tolong percaya padaku."

Draco Malfoy menyerah? Apakah ini semacam keajaiban?

Hermione melonggarkan pertahanannya, mencoba berusaha berpikiran dingin.

"Tapi… Bagaimana caranya?" Kalaupun memang Draco yang menyelamatkannya, mengkhianati 'teman-temannya' sendiri, bagaimana pemuda itu menghadapi mereka seorang diri?

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Herminone menarik nafas berat dan tersenyum mengejek, "Berarti kau bohong."

"Tentu saja tidak," Draco berkata dingin, "Aku cuma khawatir kau akan ketakutan jika aku memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"Coba saja." Hermione memberi tatapan menantang.

Helaan nafas Draco yang berkabut di udara dingin, menunjukkan bahwa ia menyerah pada sifat Hermione yang keras kepala, "Baik. Akan kutunjukkan," Draco mendekatkan diri, "Kau tidak akan memukul, jika aku mendekat, kan?" Pemuda itu mengatur suaranya sedikit bergetar, pura-pura takut Hermione akan memukulnya telak seperti saat mereka kelas tiga.

"Huh?" Hermione berniat mundur, tapi tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Draco meraih tangan kanan Hermione dengan tangan kirinya yang sedingin es. Hermione nyaris menjerit terkejut saat tangan kanan Draco yang sama dinginnya, beralih ke bagian belakang leher gadis itu. Seluruh tubuh Hermione, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala seolah ditusuk oleh jarum-jarum es yang dingin dan tajam.

Posisi mereka saat ini sangat berdekatan, Hermione yakin Draco bisa mendengar denyut jantungnya yang serasa menggedor tulang iga.

Perlahan dan dengan sangat lembut, Draco menunduk dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Hermione.

"Jangan takut..." bisik pemuda berdarah murni itu.

Meski Hermione menggigil kedinginan, namun perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang ketika mendengar suara Draco, menghirup wangi parfumnya yang khas...

Saat dahi mereka bersentuhan, seketika Hermione melihat kilasan-kilasan yang mengerikan, kejadian saat mereka diserang. Draco menghadapi para pengejar dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Ketenangannya semula, berubah menjadi ketakutan.

.

.

.

Hermione seakan menggunakan Pemutar Waktu, kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Gadis itu melihat dirinya sendiri berlari kencang, sesekali hampir terjatuh karena tersandung batu dan akar pohon.

Di belakang Hermione, terlihat beberapa orang mengejarnya, diantara para pengejar ada yang melancarkan kutukan, tepat mengenai Hermione yang kemudian terjerembab ke tanah.

Seorang pria dengan wajah dipenuhi bulu dan kumis abu-abu gelap, serta bekas luka di sudut mulutnya, bergegas menghampiri Hermione yang lemah tak bergerak. Seringai gigi kecoklatan menambah seram wajah Fenrir Greyback yang buruk lupa.

"Oh, daging yang lembut untuk malam ini sepertinya..." geramnya penuh kemenangan, menyentuh pipi Hermione dengan telunjuk berkuku kuning panjang.

Greyback terlalu senang berhasil mendapatkan buruannya, hingga tidak menyadari situasi hutan saat itu.

Tidak merasakan perubahan yang terjadi begitu cepat.

Tiba-tiba keheningan merasuk. Terlalu hening, seolah seseorang menghentikan waktu hingga tidak terdengar aktifitas apapun seperti gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Bahkan tidak terdengar suara jangkrik atau hewan malam lain yang biasanya ramai, seperti sebuah orkestra alam.

Suhu udara secara drastis berubah, dingin menyeruak begitu cepat. Jubah malam mereka tidak mampu menahan temperatur yang hampir mencapai titik nol.

Kabut tipis keluar dari mulut mereka saat mereka menghela nafas.

Greyback dan teman-temannya kedinginan, memeluk tubuh mereka sendiri agar lebih hangat. Namun tentu saja tidak berhasil.

"Apa yang-" Suara Greyback menghilang saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlempar ke tanah, seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mengangkat dan menghempaskannya begitu saja.

Gerombolan Greyback mengalami hal yang sama. Tubuh-tubuh mereka terlempar ke segala arah, tak dapat bangkit membela diri karena tidak bisa melihat siapa penyerang sesungguhnya.

Teriakan Greyback dan sekutunya terdengar keras saat tubuh mereka seolah dicabik bayangan-bayangan hitam yang secara cepat menyelubungi sempurna, seperti halnya kepompong yang membungkus ulat.

Bayangan-bayangan hitam itu tidak berhenti saat korbannya melawan.

Suasana hutan mencekam karena dipenuhi suara teriakan ketakutan.

Tetapi suara-suara teriakan itu akhirnya terhenti saat gerombolan Greyback berhenti melawan, berhenti bernafas.

Bayangan hitam menghilang seperti asap, memperlihatkan tubuh tak berdaya dan wajah yang penuh kengerian.

Menatap kosong pada pepohonan. Mereka jelas telah mati meski tidak ada satupun luka yang terlihat.

Tak jauh dari lokasi 'pembunuhan', Draco Malfoy terlihat berdiri tenang. Kulit pucatnya masih sama seperti biasanya, tapi kedua matanya...

Hitam total, baik iris maupun bagian mata yang seharusnya putih, telah berubah seluruhnya. Menjadi sewarna jubah malamnya.

Mata Draco bukanlah mata manusia.

Matanya seperti iblis, begitupun senyum puas di bibirnya, ketika ia melangkah perlahan untuk memastikan korban-korbannya telah tewas.

.

.

.

Hermione bernafas berat saat Draco melepaskan koneksinya, mencoba mengatur denyut jantungnya yang terlampau cepat.

"Sungguh-" Hermione kesulitan mengungkapkan kata di ujung lidahnya.

"Menakutkan? Yeah…"

Hermione mengangguk gugup, mencoba berhenti mengingat mata hitam total dan senyum licik Draco, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Siapa atau lebih tepatnya, _apa_ sebenarnya pria ini.

"Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin yang digilai banyak gadis-"

"Kau tahu maksud pertanyaanku, jangan bercanda," kata Hermione serius.

"Ah, Granger... Selalu menuntut detail."

"Malfoy."

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan," Draco mengangkat tangan, menyerah. "Pernahkah kau membaca Sejarah Keluarga Malfoy?"

"Untuk apa aku membaca buku seperti itu?" Hermione berbohong. Dia pernah membaca buku seribu halaman itu. Gadis itu hanya ingin tahu asal usul Draco Malfoy dan keluarga Darah-murninya. Tidak lebih.

Sungguh.

Tapi tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan Draco berpuas diri.

"Apa kau tahu Legenda Brutus Malfoy?"

Hermione memutar otak, mencoba mengingat nama itu.

Brutus Malfoy, hidup di abad ke 17. Penggagas 'Warlock at War'. Dia kehilangan istri dan anak bungsunya yang meninggal secara mendadak, mengurung diri di ruang bawah tanah kediamannya yang mewah hingga ajal menjemput. Sebelum meninggal, dia pernah bersumpah akan mencari cara agar penerusnya dapat terus melindungi orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Keturunannya tidak boleh mengalami kehilangan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Terbukti atau tidak sumpahnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Ceritanya menjadi legenda patah hati seorang suami dan ayah yang kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku tahu legenda itu, tapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

"Brutus Malfoy berhasil, Granger. Dia berhasil menemukan ritual sihir rumit yang mewujudkan cita-citanya. Cucunya yang pertama terbukti memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa, begitupun generasi setelahnya. Mereka teranugerahi kemampuan sebagai Penguasa Bayangan, demi menolong orang-orang yang paling berarti dalam hidup mereka..."

"Kenapa kau menolongku, Malfoy? Bukankah dari dulu kau membenciku?"

"Aku pikir aku membencimu, Granger. Tapi, kehadiranku di tempat ini, menolongmu dari bahaya... Bukankah hal itu adalah bukti bahwa selama ini aku salah?"

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu... Tapi mungkin kau akan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, begitu kau kembali pada Potter dan Weasley."

Mendengar nama Harry dan Ron membuat Hermione kembali teringat dua temannya itu, "Dimana teman-temanku? Kau tidak-" Hermione sesaat kembali merasa ngeri dengan pemuda di depannya. 'Merlin, benarkah dia Draco Malfoy yang selama ini aku kenal?'

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka selamat, menunggumu untuk kembali." Draco tersenyum menenangkan, tampak berharap Hermione tidak takut padanya. Pada kekuatan Draco yang sebenarnya.

"Kembali?"

"Sekarang bangunlah, Hermione Granger, teman-temanmu menunggumu."

Hermione berjengit heran, "Tapi aku sudah bangun."

Draco menyeringai nakal, tampak menikmati kebingungan gadis di depannya, "Bangunlah, kembali ke duniamu dan teman-teman yang menyayangimu. Aku akan menjagamu, melindungi meski harus tinggal dalam bayangan."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?"

Draco mengacak rambut keriting Hermione, "Suatu saat nanti pasti kau akan paham."

Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, "Jika kita bertemu lagi, tolong jangan ungkit hal ini, Granger. Janji?"

Hermione mengangguk singkat, namun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Tiba-tiba sepasang sayap hitam besar merobek bagian pungung jubah hitam Draco Malfoy. Kedua sayap itu menyerupai sayap burung, terentang lebar, dan tampak kokoh di kedua sisi tubuh Seeker Slytherin itu.

"Trims," Draco berkata lirih, tersenyum untuk terakhir kali.

Hermione memandang takjub, tidak sempat berkata apapun saat Draco menjejak tanah dan kedua sayap hitamnya membawa pemuda itu terbang tinggi menembus pepohonan pinus, menghembuskan angin dan membuat daun-daun kering beterbangan.

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Draco dari pandangan, Hermione merasakan ada yang menggenggam erat lengannya, mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Mione!" Hermione terbangun kaget, memandang ke arah Harry dan Ron yang tampak cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka?" Ron berkata cepat, nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi?" Hermione memegangi pelipisnya, merasa tiba-tiba pusing. Ia masih bingung dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi, realita dan mimpi seperti hanya dipisahkan garis yang tipis.

"Pelahap maut dan beberapa anak buah Fenrir Greyback mengejar, kita terpisah. Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, lalu saat kami terbangun, mereka sudah tewas." Harry menjelaskan, mengedikkan kepala ke tubuh-tubuh di sekitar mereka. Tangan Harry mengusap lembut bahu Hermione. "Maaf, aku menyebut nama kau-tahu-siapa, Mione." Ekspresi Seeker Gryffindor itu tampak penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Kau tidak sengaja." Hermione berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya, mengalihkan rasa bersalah Harry.

Pandangan Hermione kemudian beralih ke jenazah di sekitarnya. Hermione menahan keinginan berteriak kaget karena hal yang semula ia anggap mimpi ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Pemandangan di depan Hermione sama persis seperti yang ia bayangkan, kecuali satu hal…

"Dimana Draco Malfoy?"

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang bingung, "Hermione, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Ron tiba-tiba menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hermione. "Harry, sepertinya Hermione sedikit demam."

"Aku tidak demam atau berhalusinasi, Ronald," Hermione memutar bola matanya, jengkel.

"Mione, Draco Malfoy mungkin sedang berada di Malfoy Manor saat ini, berkumpul bersama teman-teman Pelahap Mautnya," kata Harry dengan suara pelan, terdengar sangat khawatir.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menggeleng, "Aku sungguh melihatnya tadi. Dia yang menolong kita malam ini."

"Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi, Hermione. Siapapun yang menolong kita malam ini, pasti bukan dia orangnya." kata Ron yakin.

"Tapi-"

"Mione, sudahlah. Yang terpenting kita pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga, sebelum kita bertemu Pelahap Maut lain." Harry tampak waspada pada keadaan di sekitarnya, mempersiapkan diri jika ada bahaya lain.

Hermione ingin mendebat, yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Draco Malfoy dengan sayap merentang lebar, terbang menembus kegelapan malam…

Tapi dia terlampau lelah. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan teman-temannya untuk berdiri.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berjalan cepat menuju tenda yang tadi mereka tinggalkan secara terburu-buru. Trio Emas Gryffindor itu bekerja sama membereskan tenda dan perlengkapan mereka untuk melanjutkan pelarian.

Hermione bekerja sambil melamun, membayangkan kilasan peristiwa yang ia alami. Dia sadar belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada penolongnya yang misterius.

Harry dan Ron masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, tidak menyadari bahwa Hermione telah pergi keluar tenda, kembali ke udara terbuka.

Gadis itu menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan angin membelai lembut tubuhnya, dan berbisik lirih pada hutan yang sepi

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Ratusan mil dari hutan tempat Hermione dan teman-temannya membereskan tenda, Draco Malfoy terbangun di tempat tidurnya yang hangat di Malfoy Manor. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran tak terkendali, dan nafasnya cepat seperti sedang berlari marathon.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

**A/N: Trims untuk Resha atas saran-sarannya:D (Ayo publish fic kamu juga, Sist:P)**

**Trims untuk Readers dan Reviewers (No flame, please:D)**

**Btw, FMN dan Runaway tetep bakal saia lanjut koq, hehe... Peace.**


	2. In Darkness Let Me Dwell

_In Darkness Let Me Dwell_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Harry Potter masih kepunyaan Bunda Rowling:)**

**A/N: Senangnya bisa kembali ke FFN! :D Maaf karena vakum begitu lama, Readers! Semoga bisa rutin nulis lagi… (Moga-moga masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini)**

.

.

.

_Malfoy Manor, Kini…_

Ratusan mil dari hutan tempat Hermione dan teman-temannya membereskan tenda, Draco Malfoy terbangun di tempat tidurnya yang hangat di Malfoy Manor. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran tak terkendali, dan nafasnya cepat seperti sedang berlari marathon.

Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

'Mimpi tadi, seolah begitu nyata… Mungkinkah ini-?'

Prefek Slytherin itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi pribadinya yang mewah, membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, dan duduk di tepi bak mandi besarnya yang terbuat dari pualam.

Kamarnya begitu temaram, hanya sinar beberapa lilin yang memecah kegelapan.

Kesadaran mulai menghinggapinya ketika dia yakin apa yang baru dialaminya bukan sekedar bunga tidur.

_Hermione Granger… hutan yang gelap… Pelahap Maut… Penguasa Bayangan…_

Otaknya berpacu cepat mengingat kejadian tadi dan betapa mengerikan kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam dirinya. Kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Jati diri dibalik sosok Draco Malfoy yang 'biasa'.

Penguasa Bayangan.

Kutukan atau anugerah?

Sesungguhnya ia masih saja kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Di satu sisi ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Namun di sisi lain, kemampuannya ini begitu mengerikan karena bisa menghilangkan nyawa.

Dulu Draco sempat mengira kemampuan ini menghilang seiring bertambah usia. Perlahan ia melupakan apa yang sedari dulu berada dalam dirinya, meyakinkan diri bahwa ia manusia normal seperti yang lain.

Tapi ternyata ia salah total.

.

.

.

_Malfoy Manor, 10 Tahun Lalu…_

Seluruh tubuhnya serasa terbakar, diliputi selimut api yang begitu tebal hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Udara di sekitarnya menyesakkan, memerangkap Draco Malfoy kecil yang berbaring gelisah di tempat tidurnya.

Demam anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun itu begitu tinggi, membuat Narcissa Malfoy yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur menangis tertahan. Wanita cantik itu mengompres dahi putra kesayangannya dengan tangan gemetar, tidak tega melihat Draco kecil kesakitan.

"M-mum?" bisik Draco, tangan kurusnya memegang pergelangan tangan Narcissa .

"Ya, Draco?" Narcissa mencoba tersenyum, sekalipun saat ini dia luar biasa khawatir pada keadaan Draco yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Ap-apa aku akan meninggal?" Draco berkata lemah, Senyum memudar dari wajah istri Lucius Malfoy itu. Narcissa terhenyak dan langsung memeluk Draco erat.

"Tidak, Sayang. Kau akan sembuh sebentar lagi," Diusap dan diciumnya dahi Draco yang panas. "Dad akan mencarikan Penyembuh terbaik, dia-"

"APA MAKSUDMU, PENYEMBUH TOLOL? RAMUANMU TIDAK BISA MENYEMBUHKAN PUTRAKU?!"

Narcissa menelan ludah saat mendengar teriakan Lucius Malfoy di koridor. Ia mencoba lebih bersabar dibanding suaminya yang saat ini sedang memaki Penyembuh keempat yang mereka panggil ke Malfoy Manor.

"Dad marah lagi, Mum."

"Dia hanya khawatir, Draco."

"Aku mengerti. Aku-" Tapi Draco tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba seluruh anggota tubuhnya mengejang tak terkendali, kedua bola matanya menatap ke atas langit-langit, tak terfokus lagi pada ibu yang tengah memeluknya.

"Draco!" teriak Narcissa panik, berusaha memegangi Draco yang kejang-kejang. Tubuh kecil anak itu tak sanggup lagi bertahan melawan demamnya yang terus meninggi.

"LUCIUS!" Air mata Narcissa tak bisa lagi dibendung saat ia berteriak memanggil suaminya.

.

.

.

_Pemukiman Muggle, 10 Tahun Lalu…_

Draco Malfoy pikir saat ini ia tengah bermimpi. Dia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya yang mewah dengan kedua orangtua yang cemas akan penyakitnya, tapi di jalanan sepi dekat sebuah taman bermain yang lengkap dengan jungkat-jungkit dan kotak pasir.

Jika ia sedang dalam kehidupan nyata, bagaimana ia bisa berpindah secepat itu?

Ya, ini hanya sebuah mimpi akibat demam yang ia derita.

"Perumahan Muggle." Anak lelaki itu menyimpulkan, memandang rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya. "Kenapa aku bisa memimpikan tempat seperti ini?"

Meski bingung, Draco merasa alam mimpi ini lebih baik karena tubuhnya tak lagi sakit. Saat ini ia hanya memakai piama dan tak beralas kaki, tapi angin sore yang berhembus sama sekali tak mengusiknya.

"Ah, andai di dunia nyata aku sesehat ini." Draco berjalan riang ke arah taman bermain yang sepi. Hanya ada seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut coklat tebal yang duduk di salah satu ayunan, tampak asyik membaca buku di pangkuannya.

"Muggle," Dengus Draco. Sejak kecil keluarga Malfoy telah diajarkan untuk membenci kalangan itu. Draco tidak terlalu mengerti penyebabnya, tapi sebagai anak yang baik, ia tetap harus patuh pada tradisi keluarga dan perintah ayahnya untuk tidak berteman dengan para Muggle.

"Ah, ini kan cuma mimpi. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku bermain di sebelah Muggle." Draco mengedikkan bahu dan meraih ayunan di sebelah anak perempuan itu.

Anggota termuda dari keluarga Malfoy itu tersenyum saat tubuhnya seolah terbang ketika menaiki ayunan.

"Hei." Suara anak perempuan berambut lebat membuat Draco menghentikan ayunannya.

"Apa?" kata Draco malas-malasan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai sepatu dan hanya memakai piama? Suhunya dingin sekali sore ini. Menurut prakiraan cuaca-"

Draco mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "Ya, bla…bla…bla. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup." Draco mengamati gadis kecil yang berbalut sweater tebal berwarna biru dan syal pink di depannya itu. Di pangkuannya tampak buku tebal berjudul "Iklim Britania Raya".

"Huh. Buku apa itu?"

"Buku pelengkap untuk tugas Sainsku."

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Draco. Sungguh aneh sekali ada anak berusia sekitar sekitar tujuh tahun seperti dirinya, yang menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain hanya untuk membaca buku Sains.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

"Kau aneh sekali."

Gadis kecil itu memutar bola matanya. "Terserah. Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan hal yang lebih aneh seperti hanya memakai piama dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki di bulan November yang dingin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa kena Pneumonia atau Hipotermia jika berjalan keluar hanya dengan piama tipis seperti itu."

"Aku tidak kedinginan." Draco membela diri. _Sok tahu benar anak ini!_

"Oh, sudahlah." Gadis itu melepaskan syal merah muda yang melingkar di lehernya, dan memakaikannya pada Draco yang terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" protes Draco bingung.

"Syalku, untukmu," katanya singkat, "dan jangan protes." tambahnya lagi saat Draco membuka mulut.

Draco sedikit terkejut dengan betapa unik anak perempuan di depannya ini. "Uh-_Thanks_."

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu, sudah hampir waktunya makan malam." Anak itu berjalan meninggalkan taman bermain, tampak agak terburu-buru

Draco masih memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, masih takjub dengan mimpinya yang super aneh.

"Daaaaah, Anak Berpiama!" Gadis kecil itu melambai terakhir kalinya. Seulas senyum mengembang lagi di bibir Draco. Dia baru akan ikut melambai ketika dilihatnya seekor anjing Pitbull berjalan pelan di belakang Si Gadis.

Anjing itu tidak normal, meski dari kejauhan Draco bisa melihat air liur dan busa mengalir dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Kedua mata binatang itu tidak terfokus dan langkahnya gontai sebagaimana manusia jika sedang mabuk.

Anjing itu sakit, dan bisa menyerang siapapun di depannya.

"Grrrrrrrrr….!" Geraman Pitbull yang terkena rabies di belakangnya membuat anak perempuan berambut coklat itu berbalik kaget. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter, anjing itu tampak siap melompat untuk menerkam mangsa di depannya. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai mangsa itu tergeletak mati. Gigi-gigi tajam anjing itu tampak menyeramkan. Entah apa yang dikoyak anjing itu sebelumnya, karena ada noda-noda merah seperti darah menempel di gigi-gigi itu, di antara busa yang tak henti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Awas!" teriak Draco memperingatkan, kalah cepat dengan si anjing gila yang kini memperpendek jarak dengan pemilik syal merah jambu di leher Draco. Draco menutup mata, ngeri dengan pemandangan yang akan dia lihat. Dia tahu jaraknya terlalu jauh untuk menolong anak itu.

Ketika Draco membuka matanya lagi, dia sudah berada persis di depan anjing Pitbull yang menggelepar seolah kesakitan. Seperti ada yang menyakitinya, anjing itu mengeluarkan suara menyedihkan. Beberapa menit berlalu, lalu hewan itu berhenti bergerak.

Tangan kanan Draco tanpa sadar terangkat, dan dia berbalik untuk menemukan anak perempuan tadi menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Bagaima-" Gadis itu tak sempat bertanya. Karena terlalu shock, ia tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Draco melepaskan syal di lehernya dan memakaikannya pada si gadis.

Ia rasakan udara menipis di sekitarnya dan pandangannya semakin gelap. Apa ia akan pingsan juga?

"_Sekarang jadi kekuatanmu, terimalah…"_ bisik seseorang di telinganya. Terdengar seperti suaranya sendiri, tapi lebih dalam, dan lebih jahat…

"Aku tidak mengerti…" Asap hitam bergulung-gulung menyelimutinya, seperti tornado yang hanya menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

Asap tiba-tiba menyusut, dan saat ia bisa melihat jelas kembali, Draco sudah berada di tempat lain.

.

.

.

_Malfoy Manor, Kini…_

Draco yang berusia tujuh belas tahun bergidik ngeri, teringat kembali pengalaman pertamanya mengggunakan kekuatan rahasianya. Dia merasa begitu takut, bingung, tak tahu hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi seseorang dari masa lalu membantunya memahami.

.

.

.

_Negeri Bayangan, 10 Tahun Lalu…_

Asap tiba-tiba menyusut, dan saat ia bisa melihat jelas kembali, Draco sudah berada di tempat lain.

Draco kecil berada di hutan yang luar biasa gelap. Ia lihat sekelilingnya, dan hanya menemukan batang-batang pohon yang mati karena terbakar. Nafasnya seolah terhenti saat dia melihat dimana ia berpijak.

Ia berdiri di atas air.

Ya, di atas danau hitam dan luas lebih tepatnya. Airnya begitu hitam, bahkan ia tak dapat melihat isi di dalam danau itu.

'Selamat datang di Negeri Bayangan.'

Draco berputar cepat ke sumber suara, berhadapan langsung dengan seorang kakek yang berjubah biru tua. Matanya menyiratkan kelelahan, tapi seyum di bibirnya terlihat tulus saat ia menyambut Draco kecil.

Anak lelaki itu takjub dengan sosok di depannya, tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu langsung dengan anggota keluarga yang hanya ia kenal lewat foto.

'Kakek?' Bibir Draco bergetar, apakah ia sudah meninggal juga seperti lelaki renta di hadapannya?

'Ya, Draco?' Abraxas Malfoy tersenyum lebih lebar, paham dengan keterkejutan cucunya dan senang karena Draco bisa mengenalinya meski mereka tak sempat saling bertatap muka.

'Apa aku sudah meninggal?' Kata Draco takut-takut.

Abraxas sudah menduga akan datangnya pertanyaan itu. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah meninggal jauh sebelum Draco lahir.

'Tidak, Draco. Kau belum meninggal,' kata Abraxas sabar. 'Jiwamu saat ini sedang berada di Negeri Bayangan.'

'Negeri Bayangan? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Terakhir kuingat, aku tidur di kamarku, Sir, bukan di jalanan tadi ataupun di tempat ini.' Suara Draco terdengar gemetar, ia hampir menangis. Hal ini terlalu rumit untuk anak laki-laki itu.

'Suatu saat nanti kau akan paham, Nak. Kau punya kekuatan Penguasa Bayangan. Kekuatanmu bukan untuk ditakuti, tapi diterima sebagai anugerah. Akan sangat berguna ketika kau harus melindungi orang-orang yang kau cintai saat mereka dalam bahaya.'

'Apakah Anda juga-'

'Ya, Draco. Aku juga memilikinya. Sayang Lucius tidak seberuntung kita, padahal dulu aku berharap padanya,' Lelaki tua itu menarik nafas panjang, 'Terlalu banyak pilihan salah yang dibuat Lucius. Kuharap suatu saat nanti ia sadar.'

'Apa yang tadi aku lakukan pada anjing itu, Sir? Aku mem-membunuh?'

Abraxas hanya tersenyum kecil, 'Tidak, Draco… Kau hanya membuat anjing itu pingsan. Kau baru saja menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil dari terkaman anjing liar.'

'Um, Sir?' kata Draco ragu-ragu, kakeknya tersenyum, 'Panggil aku kakek, Malfoy kecil.'

'Oh, ya… Kakek, Anda tadi bilang bahwa kekuatan kita untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kita cintai. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis kecil tadi… Bahkan, tampaknya dia Muggle, tidak mungkin aku dan Muggle-'

'Ah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Draco.' potong Abraxas menyeringai. 'Memang mengejutkan, tapi takdir tetap tidak bisa dilawan, eh?'

'Maksud Anda?'

'Terlalu dini untuk menjelaskan hal itu.' Abraxas mengacak rambut pirang Draco dengan sayang. 'Kau istimewa, Draco. Bersyukurlah.'

'Tapi-' cicit Draco masih gemetar, masih takut dengan takdirnya.

'Kau istimewa, Draco. Bersyukurlah. Jangan takut, kau seorang Malfoy.' Abraxas memegang pundaknya, mencoba menenangkan anak tujuh tahun yang kebingungan itu.

Draco mengangguk patuh.

'Sekarang bangunlah Penguasa Bayangan muda, kembali ke dunia nyata yang membosankan.'

.

.

.

_Hutan, Beberapa Jam Lalu…_

Draco menerima takdirnya, seperti yang dianjurkan Abraxas.

Juga perasaan sesungguhnya pada Hermione Granger.

Seperti yang ia katakan pada Hermione sebelumnya, selama ini Draco berusaha keras meyakinkan diri bahwa ia membenci Hermione, tidak pernah menyukai gadis itu sedikitpun.

Tapi kebenaran menjadi jelas malam ini.

Kegelapan membantunya menyelamatkan Hermione, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dalam kegelapan ia bisa membaca jiwa-jiwa yang berada di dalamnya seolah membaca buku. Ia tahu perasaan dan ketakutan terdalam para pengejar Hermione malam ini. Hal yang menimbulkan teror dan kengerian bagi mereka, ia gunakan sebagai senjata ampuh untuk menghadapi musuh-musuhnya.

Efek ketakutan karena bayangan yang ia kendalikan, seratus kali lipat dibandingkan jika orang-orang itu melihat Dementor.

Mereka mati karena ketakutan mereka sendiri, terjebak dalam ilusi yang sangat nyata dalam pikiran mereka. Hingga jantung mereka tak sanggup bertahan, meski tak ada satupun luka fisik yang terlihat.

Begitu mengerikan, begitu kejam. Tapi Draco harus melakukannya, karena ia melihat niat Greyback pada Hermione ternyata lebih kejam dari apa yang Draco bayangkan.

Greyback bukan cuma ingin membunuh Hermione dengan cepat, Draco melihat jelas isi hati manusia serigala itu. Greyback ingin menguliti dan menyiksa Hermione perlahan, merasakan daging lembut gadis itu sambil mendengar teriakan kesakitan korbannya. Bedebah licik, bagaimana mungkin Draco bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya?!

Draco membuatnya merasakan halusinasi yang jauh lebih buruk ketimbang efek Dementor. Ketakutan terbesar Fenrir Greyback adalah diserang oleh manusia serigala yang pertama kali menggigitnya… Maka Draco buat manusia serigala itu mencabik–cabik tubuh Fenrir dalam ketidaksadarannya. Draco belum bisa tersenyum puas hanya dengan melihat Greyback menggelepar ketakutan dan kesakitan… Ia ingin Greyback merasakan sakit yang sebenarnya, dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana jantungnya hancur dalam genggaman Draco Malfoy.

Dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Draco masih berada dalam naungan batang pohon, tidak perlu terlalu dekat untuk dapat membunuh para Pelahap Maut dan Greyback. Ia menutup mata, berkonsentrasi penuh pada jantung Greyback. Draco mengangkat tangan kanannya, jantung sebesar kepalan tangan berdenyut sangat cepat. Warnanya hitam, dan merupakan bayangan dari jantung Greyback asli. Draco tidak ingin mengotori tangannya dengan darah manusia serigala itu, maka ia menciptakan replikanya.

Draco tersenyum culas, mata hitamnya menatap penuh kebencian. Pemuda itu membiarkan halusiasi Greyback berhenti, tapi ketakutan manusia serigala itu berkali lipat saat merasakan sesak di dada kirinya. Ia tahu Draco sedang menggenggam jantungnya…

"Mati kau, Greyback!" Draco mengoyak jantung Fenrir Greyback dengan sebelah tangannya. Jantung hitam itu hancur bersamaan dengan terhentinya nafas Greyback. Begitupun Pelahap Maut yang lain…

Bayangan hitam menghilang seperti asap, memperlihatkan tubuh tak berdaya dan wajah yang penuh kengerian.

Menatap kosong pada pepohonan. Mereka jelas telah mati meski tidak ada satupun luka yang terlihat.

Berkebalikan dengan mata korbannya yang tak berdaya, mata Draco justru serupa iblis, begitupun senyum puas di bibirnya ketika ia melangkah perlahan untuk memastikan korban-korbannya telah tewas.

Ia menendang tubuh Greyback, tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari korbannya itu. Draco meludah di wajah penuh bulu Greyback. "Kau makhluk tidak berguna, harusnya aku menyiksamu lebih lama!" Pewaris Malfoy Manor itu meletakkan kaki kirinya tepat di leher Greyback, memberi tekanan dan..

"_Crack!"_Bunyi seperti ranting patah terdengar nyaring kontras dengan situasi hutan yang teramat sunyi.

"Ups, kurasa aku baru saja mematahkan lehermu, Greyback."kata Draco pelan, seolah ia menyesal.

.

.

.

_Malfoy Manor, Kini..._

Kenangan akan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi semakin menguatkan fakta bahwa ternyata kekuatan itu masih ada, hanya tertidur untuk kemudian timbul kembali saat Hermione membutuhkan pertolongannya. Gadis itu mungkin tidak mengingat bahwa Draco pernah menolongnya saat mereka masih kecil, 10 tahun lalu. Hermione juga mungkin berpikir bahwa kejadian malam ini hanyalah mimpi, tapi Draco tetap merasa senang selama gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Draco tidak keberatan selama ia masih dapat melindungi Hermione Granger, meski harus bersembunyi dalam bayangan...

Ya, Draco akan memeluk kekuatannya ini. Kekuatan yang membuatnya dapat menjaga Hermione, memastikan gadis itu aman. Betapa lega hatinya saat ia berdiri di dekat gadis Gryffindor itu, menghirup wangi rambutnya...

Draco membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air dingin, berusaha menghilangkan sisa-sisa kepenatan yang masih membayangi pikirannya. Mulai sekarang ia harus selalu berpikiran positif, sisi lainnya sebagai Penguasa Bayangan akan sangat berguna dalam peperangan nanti.

Draco menegakkan diri, menatap ke cermin besar di depannya.

Bayangan yang terpantul di depannya membuat Draco tercekat..

"_Apa kau yakin aku dengan sukarela akan selalu membantumu?"_ Seringai dingin seseorang di cermin menyambutnya. Sosok itu sama persis dengan dirinya, tapi dua buah manik mata yang harusnya kelabu berganti jadi hitam pekat. Sepasang sayap hitam mengembang dari punggungnya.

"_Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang, Draco Malfoy."_

Teriakan Draco Malfoy dan suara cermin yang pecah terdengar jelas ke seantero Malfoy Manor.

.

.

.

**The End**

**(... or not?)**

.

.

.

**A/N: Tadinya cerita ini mau aku buat oneshot, tapi apa daya jadinya multichapter :)**

**Aku berencana buat sekuel, tapi masih ada hutang fanfic yang sebelumnya... Well:)**

**Seperti biasa: Review Review Review :D**


End file.
